


Play Detectives

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Cop Fetish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Still a Happy Ending For Richard I Suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Our favorite pair engages in some not so innocent police roleplaying in Richard's shack. Not surprisingly Richard is initially a little uptight and Camille has to do a little coaching despite playing the arrestee.





	Play Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out this is only the latest in a string of progressively weirder smut I've been writing for TV shows. Not particularly sorry.

"If you don't answer my questions, I'll have to place you under arrest," Richard growls. The woman in the bikini is truly getting under his skin, but isn't that the entire point of this little game? Richard is the detective inspector who is slightly more hands-on at his job. Camille is the very attractive, but very belligerent suspect he will be forced to arrest. He'll take her inside the shack and search her with his...no, he won't call it his nightstick. That term may feed into the roleplay scenario they're going for, but it is also ridiculously unarousing.

Seeing that his mind seems to be starting to wander, Camille ushers him back in with a sneer of her own and a sexy little leg spreading move. "I have nothing to say to you Inspector. Can I leave now? I'm supposed to be meeting with my boyfriend. It's our date night." Standing up, she turns away from him, making sure to put a little extra hip wiggle in her stride as she starts to walk away.

Richard catches up with her quickly and pulls out his handcuffs. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You're under arrest for murder."

The handcuffs snap shut around Camille's wrists and she suddenly begins laughing. "The way you are going about this is very British."

"Excuse me?" Richard is almost offended. Almost.

"Let me provide a suggestion before the mood is ruined. Kiss my neck and grind up against me while telling me about how much you want to perform a strip search."

Richard complies and seemingly back in the mood, Camille lets out a loud moan.

"Oh Inspector, can we at least step inside your office? I'm very sensitive about public searches."

Camille rubs her ass against his crotch causing his dick to go even harder. He decides that despite the awkward start to this encounter, he desperately wants to get her inside the beach shack right away, and then to actually be inside of her.

Inside the shack, Camille stands off to the side of the bed as Richard comes up behind her, purposely breathing hotly onto her neck. "Bend over the bed and spread your legs for me."

As soon as she complies Richard reaches in between her legs and slips a hand inside her bikini bottom. As eager as he is to be inside of her, he also wants proof that she is also fully aroused. For a moment he runs his fingers over the slick flesh, causing her to whimper before he withdraws his hand and pulls the bikini bottom down to her ankles.

He works as quickly as possible to unhook his own belt and pull down his pants. Of course, she'd insisted that to make their game feel authentic he should wear exactly what he does every day. Perhaps it is also an attempt to make him feel ashamed enough that he'll start wearing more casual clothes to work. Either way, he doesn't care right now.

Camille squirms impatiently and he can't help but growl "You'll only move when I tell you that you can." He isn't sure if those were the right words, but they seem to still her and she hasn't uttered the safe word, so he must be doing something right.

Positioning himself behind her, he rubs his shaft against the outside of her clit, enjoying how even this tease already has her trembling. He builds up, enough that they are both practically agonized, before plunging inside of her.

He'd intended to prolong the torment as long as possible in hopes of further pushing her over the edge, but his hips seem to take on a mind of their own and the thrusts come quickly as she moans loudly against the sheets, unable or perhaps unwilling to even muffle her vocalizations.

Then suddenly they're both orgasming and the aggressive need to just fuck her until she can no longer stand is gone; replaced by a need to just make sure she's okay. 

As soon as he has her out of the handcuffs, he helps her pull her bikini bottom back up and she collapses onto the bed, looking at her wrists.

"I think we need to use larger handcuffs next time."

Now, he notices that both wrists are bloodied from the biting of the metal and immediately feels guilty. Even if she hadn't used the safe word, he should have realized that she was not just hurting, but actually bleeding.

Almost as if she has read his mind, she looks up at him as he returns with the first aid kit. "You know, at the time the pain actually made me feel more aroused."

Richard isn't quite as soothed by this revelation as Camille expects him to be, although the guilt does lift a little and he busies himself tending to her wounded wrists.

Soon, she lies back on the bed and Richard kicks off his shoes before lying next to her and pulls her into his arms where she snuggles close before looking up at him.

"You know, I think I'm glad that you're the one I had to put my trust in for this."


End file.
